Learning
by darkness wasted
Summary: Amy goes to get a check up and Shadow comes with her. But everytime the nurses or doctors do something to Amy. Shadow thinks it's unappropriate. ShadAmy Fic. Enjoy and pleas review!


Learning

Learning

Amy was waiting in the doctor's office. Shadow waited outside in the hallway since he hated going to the doctor's.

"Miss Rose?" The receptionist called from behind the brown desk. Amy looked and walked up to her.

"Yes?" Amy asked. Being at the age of eighteen, Amy looked at least twenty.

"She will see you now Miss Rose." The lady said from the desk. Amy thanked her and went into the check up area. She waited patiently on the flat bed.

She came to get checked out because she's been having problems with vision and walking normal. She also couldn't lift anything without wincing in pain. Shadow had to help her with just about everything. He didn't mind and Amy knew it. But she wanted to do things on her own.

"Hello Miss Rose." The doctor said as she came in. Amy smiled at the human.

"Hello." Amy said in return.

"So what are we here for?" The doctor asked. Amy explained the situation and waited for the doctor to ask any questions.

"Hmm…by any chance Amy. Are you pregnant? I need to run some tests and if you're pregnant it could do harm to the child." The doctor explained.

Amy thought for awhile. She kept thinking back. Shadow has lived with her because they were now dating but nothing has ever happened.

Amy shuck her head.

"Well then if you would follow me I will need to get a blood test." The doctor said.

Amy hated needles and was still scared of them.

"Um….do I really need to take a shot?" Amy asked feeling childish.

The doctor turned to her and nodded.

"Are you still scared of needles Miss Rose?" The doctor asked in shock.

Amy blushed and nodded. The doctor smiled and placed her hand on Amy's shoulder.

"It's ok. I've had patients who are at least thirty and they still get scared of needles. Nothing to be ashamed about. Did anyone come with you today?" The doctor asked.

"Um…yes. My boyfriend came with me." Amy said wondering where this was headed.

"Well how about you go get him and bring him in with you. It'll probably make you feel better." The doctor said.

Amy smiled and left the room. She went to the exit and opened it. She saw Shadow with his head down. He was listening to music which was extremely loud in Amy's point of view. His mp3 player was hidden in his jean pocket. His hoody hung over him. His whole wardrobe was black and he liked it that way. His air skates were the only white thing s he had on.

"Shadow can you come with me?" Amy asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Shadow looked up at her and smiled. He took the head phones off and stood. He was a bit taller than Amy.

"You done?" He asked.

"No…..can you come with me Shadow? I need to take a shot and…"

"SHOT!" Shadow yelled.

Amy looked at him and realized what she said.

"Oh nonono Shadow. Not that type of shot Shadow! I need to get blood drawn…" Amy could tell that, that made it worse. Shadow was glaring inside the office.

"What kind of sick place is this!? Oh we're leaving right now Amy." Shadow said taking her hand.

"No no no……that's not what I meant." Amy said trying but failing to convince him. Then the doctor came out.

"Aren't you coming Miss Rose? There are more patients waiting you know." The doctor said looking at Shadow.

"She's not going anywhere with you human! Giving her a shot…..what kind of place is this!" Shadow said holding Amy's hand tight.

Amy put her free hand on her face.

"Shadow if you follow me I'll show you what they're going to do." Amy said sighing.

Shadow looked at her then glared at the doctor.

"Very well Amy. I'll go with you." Shadow said giving a warning stare to the doctor. The doctor gasped and knew not to mess with this hedgehog.

The doctor lead them into the room. Amy lead Shadow. He didn't let go of her hand.

Inside, the doctor took out four needles. Shadow saw them and didn't like where all of this was headed.

Amy sat in a chair and was strapped in by a nurse. Shadow growled and confronted her.

"What do you think you're doing human!?" Shadow said pointing to the nurse. She backed away from Amy and looked at him. Amy placed her hand on Shadow's shoulder and made him turn.

"Shadow they need to make sure I don't move so much when they inject the needle in me." Amy explained. Shadow looked at the straps and unlocked them all.

"Shadow what are you doing?" Amy asked as Shadow helped her out of the chair.

"I don't like you strapped to that chair Amy." Shadow said looking at the nurse. The nurse left without as so much as a word.

Shadow smirked and held Amy's hand.

"But Shadow if I don't sit down how will they be able to do the test?" Amy asked annoyed.

The doctor came in with the needles and looked at Amy.

"Sorry Amy but you need to sit if the test is to be successful." The doctor said eyeing Shadow. Shadow crossed his arms and glared at the needles.

"Look Shadow nothing is going to happen if I sit down." Amy said placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and sighed.

"Very well." He said annoyed with the humans trying to help Amy.

Amy sat in the chair and waited for the doctor to remove the needles from their packages.

Shadow sat in the other chair that was next to her's.

"Ok dear here we go." The doctor said as she injected the needle into Amy's arm. Amy winced and held Shadow's hand tight. Shadow saw that she was in pain and almost jumped out of his seat. He was going to punch the doctor for hurting Amy.

"It's ok Shadow. It's suppose to hurt a bit." Amy said smiling at him. Shadow relaxed and smiled back.

"That's one Amy. Three more and we'll move on to the next test." The doctor said.

Shadow became annoyed.

"You have one already! Why do you need three more?!" Shadow asked in anger.

"Each needle goes to a different lab Mr. Hedgehog. That's why we need four." The doctor explained.

"It's ok Shadow. Just calm down ok. I'm almost done here." Amy said holding his hand.

Shadow sighed and turned his attention to Amy. She was smiling and calm. Shadow smiled back and nodded.

After the needles were done and sent to the labs, the nurse lead Amy to a dark room. Shadow had to wait outside which he didn't approve of.

Amy came out and looked at him. He was looking into the room. He saw an enormous machine and wondered what they used it for.

"That is a machine to give x-rays. It see through you to check your insides." Amy said.

"IT LOOKED THROUGH YOUR SHIRT AND SKIRT!" Shadow said wide eyed.

"Oh not like that Shadow! Nothing like that! It checks your bones and organs. It didn't look through my outfit and saw anything personal." Amy explained.

Shadow looked at her then back to the machine.

"Why that no good sneaky little…" Shadow said and began to produce chaos spear in his hand.

"Stop Shadow. It didn't do anything wrong. It's made to see if you have broken bones or if you're bleeding from the inside. Now come on I need to do one more test than we can go home." Amy said pulling the sleeve of his hoody. Shadow stopped the chaos energy and followed Amy.

Amy was told to sit on the bed of the check up area and they would continue the tests there. Shadow sat in a chair near the wall. He looked at her on the bed and was angry. He now hated that machine and wanted to destroy it.

"I know what you're thinking Shadow. So don't even think about going to destroy that machine. You hear me." Amy said looking at him.

Shadow stared at her and shrugged. He heard the door open and looked to see a different doctor. This one was male and quite young. He had a pin that said student. He introduced himself as Troy. He also explained what he was doing there. Shadow could care less. All he wanted was to go home with Amy and take a long nap.

"Now I'm going to check your heart beat and breathing ok." Troy said to Amy.

Amy nodded and let him do his job. Shadow observed him and noticed he had a strange instrument in his hands. Troy put it under Amy's shirt and began to move it around. Shadow's eyes darkened and he went up to Troy.

"Did you lose something punk!?" Shadow said looking angrier than ever.

"Um I'm only checking to make sure…" Troy was cut off when Shadow grabbed his collar and mad Troy look at him directly.

"Now what the heck are you doing up her shirt you perv!? Shadow said in his dark tone.

"Shadow don't. He has to do that so he can check if my heart and lungs are ok!" Amy said.

Shadow looked at her then back to Troy. Troy was shaking and getting nervous.

"Put your hand anywhere inappropriate and you will be a dead man!" Shadow said releasing Troy.

Troy looked at Amy and continued to do his job. He left or actually ran out of the room when he finished.

Amy sighed and looked at Shadow raising an eyebrow.

"What? I'm only protecting you Amy. I couldn't trust it." Shadow said a bit sad.

"Awww….come here." Amy said stretching out her arms. Shadow got out of the chair and hugged.

"Listen I know that this may sound strange but I have to get this done every other month." Amy said.

"Every other month? But…..oh great. Oh well, I'm coming with you to make sure nothing happens." Shadow said still hugging her. Amy laughed and let him go.

The original doctor came and had a folder with her. She looked at Shadow then back to Amy.

"Well Amy you have a little germ in your blood stream that makes it hard for your body to function properly. So here's a prescription for a medication to get rid of it. Take it three times a day and come back in a month." The doctor said.

Amy took the paper and thanked the doctor. She grabbed Shadow's hand and left the small room. She made an appointment at the front desk and left with Shadow.

"Next time please don't be so aggressive with the people who are trying to help." Amy said kissing his check.

"Fine. But if one of them steps out of place with you I'm gonna….." Shadow was cut off by Amy kissing him.

"Just relax. Now lets go home. I'm tired with all of those tests done." Amy said hugging Shadow.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired myself. That one doctor better watch his back though. I'm so going too…" He was cut off by another kiss from Amy.

"Enough about the doctors and let's go home." Amy said holding his hand.

Shadow and her walked down the hallway. Shadow looked back and glared.

"Shadow." Amy said warning him.

He sighed and kept her close to him as they walk.

"Can't I just go and get rid of that inferior machine." He said hoping she would say yes.

"No! Here put your headphones on and forget about what just happened." Amy said

Shadow put one on and gave the other to Amy. They listened to music the entire way home.

**So? How about this story? Since Shadow isn't to familiar with the technology down here I decided it was a good idea to make him angry with every little thing. I think he was bit OOC. What do you think? Thanks a lot everyone! I'll update soon on new stories!**

**Shadow: You made me look dumb! Why? I'm smart!**

**Sonic: Yeah right.**

**Shadow: What are you doing here!? This story said nothing about you faker!**

**Sonic: Hey I can come and go as I please.**

**Shadow: Grrrrrr**

**Sonic: Temper temper Shadow**

**Shadow : Keep pushing your luck faker**


End file.
